


Coming and Going

by Raawr23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coping, Derek Leaves, Gen, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Minor Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Pre-Slash, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Texting, mention of characters, stiles reacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raawr23/pseuds/Raawr23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes and goes as he pleases, that’s what he’s always done. It doesn’t matter how much it hurts when he goes, all that matter is that he comes back and now he can hope.<br/>One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the season final just something that was bugging me while working on my other fic.  
> i guess i should warn you about the description of some of the nightmares but i dont think they are too graphic or descriptive but either way warning.

Stiles has no idea what brought him here. He honestly doesn’t feel like being here again.

They were gone. They had left without a word.

Of course Stiles didn’t wait to immediately come over to visit the pair. He would’ve arrived that same night once they were rescued from the cellar that almost caved in on them. Stiles tried to escape his father but a strong part wanted to stay with the man. Having come close to losing his only family had left him a little clingy.

When he spoke to Scott that night, and asked for help he had assumed the guy would come alone. To Stiles surprise Derek came as well and helped get everyone out of the cellar with Scott’s help. Stiles also took notice how once they were out the man kept his distance.

Stiles was huddled close to his father and Mrs. McCall who had Scott wrapped in a tight hug. Allison was with her father a little ways away from them with Isaac close by. Stiles moved away to go to the older werewolf and give his thanks.

Before Stiles could even reach the man, Derek gave him a piercing look causing him to stop in his tracks. They didn’t say anything, didn’t need to honestly, they had effectively spoken with eye contact. Derek simply turned and walked away, leaving the families alone.

Stiles went back to his dad, promising himself that he’d go over to the loft and talk to Derek. He had to apologize for how he acted in the hospital, check if Cora was okay. That was his plan, go over and talk to him like they had before.

That didn’t happen though. Stiles waited until the day they returned to school, the entire weekend was spent with his father asking questions about werewolves and the unsolved murders. It was great having his dad in the know now, but he could see how protective his dad would be now.

Stiles left early that Monday morning. He no longer gave Scott rides since he got his bike so he would be able to talk the Hales before going to school. The drive was silent except for Stiles persistent fingers tapping against the steering wheel. He was nervous, which was weird for him. Despite all they went through he had no reason to be nervous about going to see Derek and Cora.

He parked into the dingy lot, not bothering to see whether there were other cars or not. He practically ran inside the building, going straight to the loft. He hesitated on opening the metal door. Maybe he should have called? What if he woke them up? What if they didn’t want to see him? Stiles let out a shaky breath as he slid the door open.

The metal clanked and squeaked as he pushed it open, letting it slam against the opposing wall. Stiles braced himself, expecting Derek to yell at him for making so much noise. (It wasn’t his fault the thing was heavy.)  Instead he was greeted with silence.

Stiles walked inside, glancing around hoping to see either Derek or Cora but it was empty. Derek’s bed was made, almost as if no one had slept in it. The designated table that was used for planning was empty only a lamp placed on top. He continued further, taking in the scenery and noticing some things were missing.

For instance the locker was left open and that had contained some of Derek’s clothes as well as a duffle bag. Now though, the locker was empty. Stiles felt his heart race as he quickly ran up the spiral stair case. He didn’t understand why he was feeling dread, maybe deep down he knew.

He looked around the empty space; the mattress that was on the ground was still made. Cora’s things were also missing like Derek. The small trunk that had her clothes was open and empty, nothing else was taken though but truth was there wasn’t much to take.

Slowly Stiles descended down the stairs, feeling his chest ache. They had left. They were gone. Stiles slumped down on the stairs, letting his head fall into his hands as he let a sob out. He didn’t know why he cared so much. They were barely friends and he hardly knew Cora well enough to be crying over her but it hurt.

Stiles felt abandoned, Derek didn’t bother saying goodbye; he just packed up and left…just like he came. Stiles thought Derek would at least tell him they were leaving, thought that they were in that stage in their relationship but he was wrong.

Stiles sniffed as he pulled out his phone to see the time. He would be late if he didn’t hurry now. He stood up, his legs shaking as he tried to subdue the sobs waiting to come out. With one final deep breath, Stiles walked out of the loft. He stopped at the doorway and looked back to see the empty space.

“Goodbye Derek.” He whispered into nothing as he closed the door.

**~~~~~~**

School was going to be tough, all Stiles wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Stiles sat with Scott in the cafeteria away from the others. Lydia sat with Aiden both were flirting back and forth. Danny sat across from them with Ethan, chatting about something. Allison and Isaac sat at a separate table laughing over something, acting carefree.

It was as if nothing had happened. Things were back to normal…or as normal as they got.

Stiles looked up to see a sad look on Scott’s face as he stared at Isaac and Allison. That was going to be a problem eventually but Stiles didn’t want to focus on it. Right now he had to focus on the positive…not the negative.

“You alright Scotty?” Stiles asked as he ate his lunch.

“I’m fine. I’m happy for them.” He answered as he picked at his lunch.

“Umm…I didn’t ask about them. I’m talking about you.” Stiles pointed out and Scott shrugged.

Neither said anything, focusing on their lunch like it was their last meal. Which if he was honest with himself it was quiet possibly true since the town was target for death.

“Derek left.” Scott says out of the blue causing Stiles to choke on his drink.

“Ok?” he spluttered as he coughed a bit.

“He might be gone for good, you know. It’s gonna be weird not having him around.” Scott admitted.

“You never seemed to care for Derek before…why the sudden interest?”

“Don’t know…maybe I understand him now?” Scott shrugged while gave him a look to explain.

“Before…I thought him being an alpha was a bad thing. All he wanted was power and he bit people who didn’t have the chance to survive. Now though, I get it. What he went through that night he took the alpha power. My wolf is constantly waiting to come to the surface and bite someone. It wants to build a pack. Pack makes you strong and now all I want is to be strong and its hard.”

Stiles sat there, mouth gaping as Scott confessed his feelings.

“Now with him gone I don’t know who to ask about this. Deaton has been great but I need someone who was an alpha to help me. I could ask Aiden and Ethan but they don’t get it like Derek did…kinda wished he had stayed, you know.”

“Yeah…but maybe this will be good for him. He might want to rebuild his pack now…like he’s always wanted.” Stiles tries to convince himself that this was Derek’s reason for leaving.

“Doubt it…beta bites don’t turn people.” Scott absentmindedly answers.

“Wait…what? Beta? Derek’s a beta? When the hell did that happen?” Stiles demands causing Scott to look at him confused.

“He gave up his alpha powers to save Cora’s life. Peter suggested it and it worked.” Scott answered and Stiles groaned.

Derek had stupidly let his uncle influence him. They could’ve found another way to save Cora. They could’ve forced Jennifer to heal her. Now Derek was a beta instead and it left Stiles to worry. Both he and Cora had left which meant they had no alpha. How were they going to survive where ever they were as omegas?

The bell rings and Stiles forces himself to ignore the gnawing in his stomach. They left, so whatever happened to them was their own fault. Stiles didn’t care…Stiles shouldn’t care…too bad he had a guilty conscience.

**~~~~~~**

Stiles starts having nightmare, vivid, blood curdling, agonizing nightmares. He forces himself to stay awake at times unable to close his eyes in fear of seeing things he wouldn’t be able to forget.

It started off with the recurring dream of Peter offering him the bite, nothing dramatic there. Then it warps into Scott asking…then Scott forcing it on him. Then it’s not Scott, it’s one of the twins. Those dreams he usually wakes up in a cold sweat, no screams.

Then he dreams about heather, he apologizing and she’s always blaming him for her death. Those dreams he wakes up crying. Then it’s Erica and Boyd, Erica begging Stiles to save her from the Alphas, but he never makes it to her. It doesn’t matter if he dreams of Erica in the vault or at school the girl’s lifeless corpse is in his hands. Boyd dies the same way each time, the twins dropping his body onto Derek’s claws. Each and every time Stiles tries to stop it from happening but he can’t. Boyd’s body remains still on the ground, his cold eyes always staring at Stiles accusing him…blaming him. Those nights he wakes shaking and crying and gasping for air.

Then it’s Cora. Reliving the night in the ambulance when he had to give her CPR and fearing that she would die right then and there. It always ends with her not breathing, just getting colder and colder with each passing minute. Derek blames him, tells him it’s his fault. Stiles wakes up hysterically crying, begging for forgiveness each time.

Then he starts dreaming about her…about Jennifer. It starts off when she was a sweet innocent teacher and that changes instantly. Some nights it’s about the night she kidnapped his dad. He never makes it in time and his dad is dead. The cellar caving in on him, him suffocating and dying knowing the last words Stiles ever said was “mom would’ve believed me.” Then it becomes a horrifying nightmare, running through the woods only to find his father tied to a tree with his head bashed, strangled and throat cut. Then it becomes him being surrounded by his father’s dead body all around him. Those nights he wakes up screaming, causing his dad to come in and try to calm him down.

Slowly Jennifer starts staring in all his nightmares. She seduces Derek, makes him chase after Stiles, forces Derek to kill him. Stiles is always begging Derek not to do it, to fight it, to help him but it always ends with his throat being slashed. Then she does it to Scott, then Isaac, then the rest. She forces them all to kill him, making it agonizingly slow. Stiles can feel everything, the way each claw pierces his body, how they drag across, how his skin tears. He can smell the copper of blood, and he always looks up at Derek and says “I’m sorry” before he wakes up. Those nights he wakes up screaming bloody murder, sprawled on his floor, dry retching as he struggles to breathe.

Stiles gets tired of being in constant terror. The Sherriff suggests he sees Ms. Morrell but Stiles can’t trust the woman who helped the Alphas. Instead he starts abusing his medication, taking more pills than necessary. He drinks more caffeinated products, lives off of energy drinks and coffee.

Stiles does talk to someone, Deaton. He figured the dreams were due to the fact he had basically connected himself to the nemeton. Deaton tells him, in his own way of course, to fight the darkness. He doesn’t give him anything else, if anything to talk to the others to see how they cope.

Stiles talks to Allison first. She’s all smiles now that she is officially dating Isaac. (Stiles wonders how Scott was taking that set of news.) She tells him she does have nightmares but she focuses on her training. Stiles asks what she dreams about but she doesn’t answer, instead telling him to focus on something he’s good at. When he leaves, he swears he can hear her say, “I won’t become her” whatever that means.

Stiles then sees Scott, but they don’t get to the nightmares. Stiles can see how beat the guy is, he’s been placed into this situation now. Scott’s an alpha; he has responsibilities now that used to be Derek’s. To also add more to the guy’s load, Agent McCall was staying and Stiles could only imagine the stress. Instead he does what he always does, he helps Scott out. That’s what best friends do.

It’s a week since the nightmares started and three days since he slept more than two hours. He is exhausted; he doesn’t know who to turn to now. Stiles tried talking to the others but they didn’t understand. Danny didn’t know about werewolves, the twins still scared him and he didn’t trust their sudden shift in alliance, and Isaac was a no go too, the boy was another Scott 2.0 with Allison. Lydia, he had hoped was going to be his rock like Isaac was to Allison and Deaton was to Scott, but at the end he was wrong.

Lydia was trying to figure out her newly found banshee powers so she had less time to focus on anyone else, which included Aiden. Stiles was left on his own, trying and fighting the pain he felt. Finally he chose to do something.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled down the names of his contacts stopping on one name, _Derek_. His thumb hovered over the name as he debated on calling. What if he didn’t pick up? What if he did? All those questions kept running through his mind until he finally clicked the name.

Stiles licked his lips as he pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the call to go through. His heart starts racing when he thinks about hearing man’s voice. It had been almost two weeks since he left and he was starting to miss the guy. (Lie, he totally missed him.) Almost instantly his hope dies when he hears the automated voice stating that the phone was no longer in service at the time.

Stiles can’t help but feel angry that the guy had disconnected his phone. Derek wanted gone from Beacon Hills and he cut off all his ties to the town. Stiles hated him for it, hated that he just came waltzing into his life and left like nothing. He hated Derek Hale.

**~~~~~~**

Days pass and the nightmares continue. Stiles focuses his attention onto to school only, but it only goes so far. He needs to talk to someone about the nightmares and what they could mean, but no one wants to hear it.

During his English class, a new sub was in place, he decides to fiddle with his phone. Again he looks up Derek’s number and contemplates whether he should delete it or not. Why keep a number that isn’t in service? Again his thumb hovers over the delete button, but isn’t able to tap it. Instead he taps the new message icon.

Stiles doesn’t know what made him do it but he decides that texting a dead number wouldn’t hurt.

_To: Derek_

_Hope ur happy wherever u r. asshole culdnt even say bye? Fuck u!_

He doesn’t wait to see the message state it wasn’t delivered. Instead he slips his phone back in his pocket and focuses on the lesson.

**~~~~~~**

_To: Derek_

_So we got a new girl in school, she seems to like scott…lik a lot._

_To: Derek_

_Lydia seems to be havin problems with aiden but I doubt that means I have a chance_

_To: Derek_

_Kinda wish I culd talk to u but whatever I guess…anyways ur creepy uncle was at the store today…who would’ve thought u guys actually bought food kinda thought ud chase after defenseless lil bunnies_

_To: Derek_

_Dad seems to hav covered up the wolfie problems n the darach shit too…but scotts dad is still in town, I told u about that rite? Maybe I did or maybe I didn’t who knows its hard to keep track anymore_

Stiles does it again and again, finding it easier to talk to the guy even if he wasn’t reply back. He talks about irrelevant things that have nothing to do with the nightmares. He talks about school, his dad, his friends but never the nightmares until he dreams about Derek.

_To: Derek_

_Had another nightmare…guess I havnt told u about them. U were with Jennifer…she had u kill me for being in the way. U slit my throat n she laughed sayn u didn’t care_

_To: Derek_

_Jennifer was torturing me again…u guys were watchin n doin nothin she kept lauhgin everytime I screamed…sayn how worthless I was…am. Woke up screamin but dad wasn’t home since he had to work late…again._

_Kinda wish I culd forget everythin u kno?? But whatever I guess, gotta keep goin._

Stiles texts him, explaining every dream he has in vivid detail. Sometimes he wishes, he hopes Derek did read his messages and he’d reply but after waiting hours for a response he knows Derek doesn’t see them.

The shit hits the fan.

_To: Derek_

_Hey so murders hav started again n it wasn’t the twins…shits been getting weird though…scotts on edge, deaton says to be prepared but idk man…what if this is it? U kno what if this is the end to everythin? We fucked up makin this dam town a beacon but now…ur so lucky u guys r gone…_

His dad came to him after work almost two weeks after he started texting Derek. He asks in honest hope for answers if the new killings were connected to werewolves. This started things up. Scott bringing in his pack and trying to figure out what was going on.

Stiles dad said witnesses spoke of a girl who would change her appearance at will almost, some claiming into a fox. Scott goes to Deaton and he just warns them to not trust so easily that this new threat was cunning and manipulative.

Stiles pours his entire attention to the new threat going sleepless some days but when he does crash he has the nightmares.

By day seven of his research and day four of his nightmare his dad finally has enough. He schedules an appointment with his doctor and then is referred to a specialist where they assess Stiles and becomes diagnosed with PTSD.

Both Stiles and the Sherriff know that isn’t the right problem. The specialist suggests he see a therapist in order to work out his issues but Stiles knows he can’t. How can he go to a therapist and explain to them that he didn’t have PTSD but he was having nightmares about his former English teacher killing him because he ran with werewolves and she was doing sacrifices in order to be stronger so she could kill the alphas and it was thanks to werewolves that made her into a homicidal killer who seduced his alpha and tried to manipulate him into killing a pack of alphas who had killed not one but two of his friends because his alpha refused to join but they were really after Scott because he’s a true alpha and the only reason the alphas were on this path of domination was because of the hunters who literally destroyed everything they touch which was why Derek lost his entire family because some psycho bitch thought they were monsters and chose to seduce Derek and then killed his family which left his uncle in a coma which made him go mad and kill his niece just to seek revenge against the family who did them wrong and then have Derek take over, killing his own uncle who wanted him to join his pack and then said uncle doesn’t even stay dead instead he terrorizes Lydia and comes back from the dead and then a long lost sister comes into their lives and now they were gone and the crazy alpha twins were around still and Stiles was just waiting for them to just snap and the only reason he was having nightmares was because he let himself be a surrogate sacrifice which resulted in him being dead for over 16 hours and now he has a tie to a stupid stump and thanks to that tie he lived with the constant darkness surrounding his heart waiting to consume him if he let it. Yeah Stiles was pretty confident he’d end up leaving the therapist office in a straitjacket.

Instead his dad said that Stiles had trouble sleeping but they would look into therapy. The specialist prescribed him some sleeping pills and Stiles hated it. He hated himself that he was so weak and couldn’t fight the nightmares off. Hated how no seemed to care what was happening to him. Most of all he hated Derek.

_To: Derek_

_I hate u! why did u leave? Why culdnt u jus stay here? I dnt understand how u culd jus leave after everythin weve been through! Why culdnt u say bye at least? Why did u tell scott n not me? Why Derek why? I fucken hate u so much!_

That night he slept dreamlessly. No nightmares, but he still felt exhausted. Stiles knew now that he would get better and what was happening was his own fault. He knew the consequences and still went through the ritual. He couldn’t blame Derek and he knew it.

_To: Derek_

_Im sorry…didn’t mean it…im jus stressed but this is my last txt to u…_

_Im sorry_

_I miss u…_

_I really fucken miss u…_

Stiles had been using Derek as a crutch but now he had to be on his own. Hopefully he could do this if not then he’d find a way.

**~~~~~~**

Stiles and Scott walked further into the woods trying to find any clues or a scent for Scott to follow. It had been over a month since they dealt with the alpha pack and darach but that didn’t mean that the supernatural stopped. Another body had been found and Scott decided to investigate which meant Stiles would be along for the ride.

So far things were the same. Stiles and Scott sat with the others as a pack, a dysfunctional one but a pack none the less. The new girl, Kira was with Scott who caused tension between him and Allison. At the end teenage drama would always be trumped by supernatural drama.

“There’s no scent…it like vanishes or something.” Scott groaned as he kicked the dry leaves.

“Well…if there’s nothing here lets go.” Stiles hissed as he hit the guy to start moving back from where they came.

They started walking back when they heard movement coming towards them. Scott immediately stood in front of Stiles, backing him up to a tree while he listened for the movement. Stiles can admit that he didn’t miss this part at all, being scared shitless as an unknown enemy was going to attack.

Scott let out a warning growl earning them a growl from the attacker. Stiles was on high alert now as Scott shifted letting out a growl.

“What are you two doing here?” Stiles heard someone hiss over Scott’s growls.

Stiles felt his heart stop when he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes. He was dreaming, it had to be a dream. But it wasn’t. Scott let up from his protective stance and sighed, shifting back to his human face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Scott countered earning him a shrug.

“Same as you but you seemed to be handling it.” Was the man’s response causing Stiles to snort.

He was back. He had left over a month ago and now he was back. Stiles wanted to run over to him and hug the guy and never let him go. But if he did that it would end badly. He knew he felt something for the guy, it wasn’t love that he was sure of but it was something.

Derek looked different though, he seemed at ease almost despite being in the woods at night looking for a killer. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the guy, he was glad he was back. Derek looked at him, letting his blue eyes seep back to his original color. He just stared at Stiles and Stiles stared back.

He wanted to say I missed you, welcome back, I understand, please don’t leave again but he couldn’t. This was their thing. Stiles saw as Derek gave him a half smile. He couldn’t help but wonder what brought the man back but he was scared to know.

Instead he let himself have this moment. With Derek back maybe things wouldn’t seem so bleak.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think and in the mean time i'll be working on my other stories and hope to update soon.  
> mistakes are all mine.


End file.
